As is well known in the art, a Clos switching network is a network of switches configured as a multi-stage network so that fewer switching points are necessary to implement connections between its inlet links (also called “inputs”) and outlet links (also called “outputs”) than would be required by a single stage (e.g. crossbar) switch having the same number of inputs and outputs. Clos networks are very popularly used in digital crossconnects, switch fabrics and parallel computer systems. However Clos networks may block some of the connection requests.
There are generally three types of nonblocking networks: strictly nonblocking; wide sense nonblocking; and rearrangeably nonblocking (See V. E. Benes, “Mathematical Theory of Connecting Networks and Telephone Traffic” Academic Press, 1965 that is incorporated by reference, as background). In a rearrangeably nonblocking network, a connection path is guaranteed as a result of the network's ability to rearrange prior connections as new incoming calls are received. In strictly nonblocking network, for any connection request from an inlet link to some set of outlet links, it is always possible to provide a connection path through the network to satisfy the request without disturbing other existing connections, and if more than one such path is available, any path can be selected without being concerned about realization of future potential connection requests. In wide-sense nonblocking networks, it is also always possible to provide a connection path through the network to satisfy the request without disturbing other existing connections, but in this case the path used to satisfy the connection request must be carefully selected so as to maintain the nonblocking connecting capability for future potential connection requests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,936 entitled “Non-blocking Broadcast Network” granted to Yang et al. is incorporated by reference herein as background of the invention. This patent describes a number of well known nonblocking multi-stage switching network designs in the background section at column 1, line 22 to column 3, 59.
An article by Y. Yang, and G. M., Masson entitled, “Non-blocking Broadcast Switching Networks” IEEE Transactions on Computers, Vol. 40, No. 9, September 1991 that is incorporated by reference as background indicates that if the number of switches in the middle stage, m, of a three-stage network satisfies the relation m≧min((n−1) (x+r1/x)) where 1≦x≦min(n−1,r), the resulting network is nonblocking for multicast assignments. In the relation, r is the number of switches in the input stage, and n is the number of inlet links in each input switch. Kim and Du (See D. S. Kim, and D. Du, “Performance of Split Routing Algorithm for three-stage multicast networks”, IEEE/ACM Transactions on Networking, Vol. 8, No. 4, August 2000 incorporated herein by reference) studied the blocking probability for multicast connections for different scheduling algorithms.